


We Would be Dating Already but We're Not

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	We Would be Dating Already but We're Not

"Hey Y/N how was your trip?" Gray asked as you walked into the break room. He and Miles were sitting down drinking coffee and eating some muffins someone had brought.   
“It was good. My parents asked about you again." You said as you grabbed a muffin and sat down next to Gray.   
"Wait what?" Miles asked clearly confused.   
"My parents are worried that I’m going to be alone for the rest of my life. And they met Gray once when they were in town and so now they keep asking if Gray’s still single and why I haven’t asked him out.”  
“Ok but like for real why haven’t you asked him out? It’s not like you two don’t go on dates all them time.” Miles said before taking another bite of muffin.  
“We do not go on dates.” you said.  
Miles swallows his bite of muffin before adding   
“Right the two of you just hang out at least once week unless you’re swamped with work and that’s not a date because...” You honestly didn't know how to answer Miles. He had a point. Out of all your friends Gray came first and he was always the first person you went to when you needed to talk.  
“Because I’ve been to nervous to actually ask her out.” Gray said breaking the silence. You turn and look at him. Gray gave you a nervous smile. “Y/N you’re my best friend and getting to see you is easy a highlight of my day. And I wish I had said something sooner.” Miles stood up from the table.  
“I’m going to let you two work this out with some privacy.” Miles said as he left the room.  
“Look I’m sorry I should’ve said anything so you don’t have to say anything.” Gray said.  
“You really meant that didn’t you?” Gray sighs  
“Yeah I did.”  
“Do you mind if ask you how long you’ve been meaning to ask me out?”  
“Since you came with us on your first out of state con for work.”  
“So in other words we could have avoided my parents awkward questions about why we weren’t dating because we already would have been dating.” You say with a hint of a smile on your face.  
“Yeah.” Gray said sheepishly. Then his face light up as he fully realized what you had just said. “Wait did you just say that if I had asked you out you would have said yes.”  
“Look Miles has a point we’ve already been dating to a degree for awhile now so while I can’t fully speak for past me I think I would have said yes.”  
“Ok so how about you now?”  
“I don’t know cause that would require being asked.” you said with a big grin on your face.  
“How would like to go out tonight on an actual date then?”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Fucking finely!” Miles yells from the room next door and the two of you laugh.


End file.
